The Journey Begins
by Eagle Hawke
Summary: Christian, Jen, Taylor are getting settled into their new life in California. An old enemy nurses a grudge, and vows to go after the Hawkes, new and old. bellsario, universal and who ever else owns airwolf, I Don't. (Quite Sadly.)
1. Chapter 1-New Start

I'm (sort of) back. So the administration decided my previous summary was in violation of the rules, so the fan fiction was deleted. Yeah. I have to re-post the thing and change the summary, and HOPE they don't deem it 'breaking the rules." (SIGH). And the chapter has changed, my personal reasons, not the websites. I just got a review, and I found someone willing to Beta this. Thanks go to KatFenn!

Chapter 1-Prologue

In the previous 3 weeks, Christian and her family have been found by Airwolf, gone on a mission, had a kidnapping, and destroyed the Horns.

Christian is 16, Taylor is 14 1/2, Jen is 13 3/4, and Amanda is the Mother. They currently reside in Van Nuys, California, and have 40 acres of land. Christian has a horse, and she uses her horse as a reference to tell String who has them when John Bradford Horn and his daughter reappear. They successfully get away, and Horn is finished once and for all.

And onto the Journey Continues...

"Woah..." I muttered as we flew over the land. "There's even a helipad! Awesome!"

"Yeah." String said. Jen and Taylor looked at him strangely. "What? I came to check it out a few days ago before we bought it and 2 days ago to build the landing pad. This place is also only accessible helicopter, foot, or horseback. Like the cabin. Oh, by the way, my land is right next to yours."

"I see that. Is that the lake?"

"Yeah. If you want, you can come down to the cabin."

"Yeah. We will."

Airwolf piped up. "Hello."

I was astonished. "You talk!"

"I do now!" She seemed extremely pleased.

"That is awesome!"

"Yep." Jen said as we landed. I noticed the building had a stable next to it. "How's Grace?" I kept the name I'd used for escaping Horn for my horse. It fit.

"She's doing well. She even seems to like the Lady." Dom commented as he walked towards us.

"That's cool." I heard two nickers form inside the barn, neither of which were Grace's. "Did we get new horses?" I asked.

"Yes. 1 for Taylor, 1 for Jen." Cait' and Taylor ran in the barn to check the horses out.

"That's nice."

"Yeah."

"Well, lets go check the house out!" I said and walked down the dirt path to the door. Dom, Cait, and Sting followed. I opened the door and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2- WHAT!

The inside of the house was beautiful. The floor was hardwood, but looked antique and new at the same time. The house itself was log. I looked around and noticed some paintings.

"Originals. I kept them in storage. Didn't have room for them on the cabin walls."

String walked up behind me.

"So, how much are the ones in your house, totaled, worth?"

"A lot." He didn't need to elaborate. We moved on. Jen and Taylor came running in. They stopped as they saw the inside.

"Wow. Wow. Wow." Jen said.

"Is this _real_?" Taylor asked.

"Yep." I said. They shrieked in excitement. Soon they had found the kitchen. We walked in, and at once, I was a bit shocked by the size. "The kitchen seems..."

"Big?" Cait' said, walking in.

"More like huge." I returned. She laughed.

"I thought so too, when I first saw it. Then I saw the living room."

"How big is it?" I asked. She just smiled and beckoned us into the next room.

"Whoa. This is, like, humongous, compared to your cabin, String. Yours is still pretty cool. You have all the pretty pictures on the walls." He just grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt the chit chat and seeing-the-new-house-thing, but we have a big problem." I didn't have to turn around to know it was Michael. "Amanda has been kidnapped." _**Then, **_I turned around. I was shocked.

"WHAT?!" Six people asked at once.

_**Authors Note-**_

_**Sorry it has taken forever to write this. My personal fault. Anyways, KatFenn is my beta, so THANK YOU SO MUCH, KATFENN! Go check her stories out. They are good!**_

_**I am possibly thinking about using SketchUp**____** or something to make a model of what the house looks like. What do you guys think?**_


End file.
